The Diamond of the Day: Pt 2: The Proper Ending
by Lokifangirl
Summary: What if Merlin had been able to save Arthur with his powers? What if Arthur lived? This is the ending we all wanted to our beloved series, but was cruelly robbed of us by BBC.


The Diamond of the Day: Part 2

The Proper Ending

This is dedicated to Arthur. You truly are the Once and Future King. And I love you for it. You will rise again, and I hope I'm there to see it. You'll always be in my heart. Goodbye, Arthur.

"In a land of myth, and a time of magic ,the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name….Merlin" – The words of the Great Dragon.

Merlin pants as he heaves a nearly unconscious Arthur toward the boat to the island of Avalon. For a prat – he really did way a ton, especially with all that armor. But Merlin wasn't concentrating on that now. Arthur couldn't die! He was his friend! He had been there for him and cared about him in his own way, despite the jokes and constant humiliations. Merlin regrets nothing. It was his destiny to serve Arthur. And it had been a pleasure. He wouldn't trade any of it for anything in the world. Not one single moment. If Gaius was right, and the Sidhe truly could help, then he would do everything in his power to make them. They had to save him. If they couldn't save Arthur….no! He mustn't think like that! He would live! He had to!

"Merlin!" Came Arthur's weakened voice, so weak he could barely hear it. Merlin's heart clenched at seeing the proud and brave Arthur Pendragon, his friend, weak. "It's too late." Merlin shook his head furiously, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No, no, no. I can't lose you! I'm not going to lose you" he said desperately, crying in earnest now.

"It will be okay, Merlin. Just hold me" Arthur whispered, his blue eyes staring deeply into Merlin's, unusually full of sincerity. Merlin shook with sobs as he clutched Arthur to him, and with the last of his strength called the Great dragon in dragon tongue. Blinking the tears from his eyes, Merlin desperately searched the skies for the great beast. He was their only hope. Arthur's only hope.

"Merlin! It's no use. There's something….I want to say…." He trailed off, his eyes unfocusing.

"No! Arthur! Stay with me! You have a duty to Camelot! To yourself! You are the Once and Future King and you will not die this day!" Merlin said tearfully, finishing with determination. Arthur cracked a smile at this.

"Can't escape destiny, Merlin. You know that better than anyone I know. Now, what I wanted to say…..is something I've never said to you before, Merlin" he shuddered once, eyes closing briefly. Gasping he reopened them to Merlin's tortured face. Grasping the back of his head, Arthur whispered "Thank you, Merlin. Thank you." And with that his eyes rolled back into his head and he breathed one last breath and lay still. Merlin shook him roughly, shouting, but Arthur remained lifeless. It was at that moment that the Great Dragon arrived. He shook himself as he landed, his large golden eyes wide with sympathy and remorse.

"Young Warlock?" The Great Dragon said gently. Merlin brought his tear-filled eyes up to meet the dragons.

"It's not his time to die. Not yet! This is wrong, I can feel it! How do I stop it!" Merlin yelled, despair beginning to course through him. The dragon gazed past Merlin to examine Arthur.

"He is dead, young warlock. Whether he remains so is up to you" the dragon's regal and somewhat impassive tone seemed to ignite the fight left in Merlin.

"I can save him? Please! You have to help me! Tell me what to do and I'll do it! I'll do anything" Merlin's voice resounded through the clearing. His eyes were red from crying, and tears flowed freely down his cheeks. And that was when the Great Dragon softened. Never in all his time on this earth, had Kilgarrah seen a bond so strong between friends. Merlin's devotion to Arthur was so unyielding, so absolute, and so pure – and had never been clearer than in that moment.

"I'm afraid I do not hold the answer. If I did, I would gladly help you, but this is your destiny, Emerys. It is within your power to save the young King, that much I know for certain, but how…." The Great dragon looked at Merlin with warmth in his heart. It had been a long time since Kilgarrah had believed in someone, and he was happy for the first time in hundreds of years – that it was Merlin. "That is up to you." Flapping his great wings, he took off into the sky, with Merlin's frustrated cries ringing in the air around him. He would figure it out. But Kilgarrah knew he must not bear witness. This was Merlin's task and Merlin's task alone.

Back in the clearing, Merlin was crouched over Arthur's body, exhausted. He had tried everything he knew and nothing worked. Arthur was gone. Suddenly the dragon's voice echoed in his head: "_It is your destiny to save him Emerys. And save him you will." _Merlin's hands clenched into fists.

_I don't know how!_ Merlin thought back. The dragon chuckled.

_Believe, Emerys _The dragon whispered. _Believe. _

Merlin looked at Arthur, lying there so peaceful, he could have been asleep. Choking back a sob, he raised his hands to the sky. Murmuring words of the ancient tongue, powerful magic of the Old Religion swirled around him, encasing him and Arthur in a circle of pure light. Gathering all of his power, he held his hands over Arthur's body. The white light encased him, glowing around him so bright it was blinding. Merlin shielded his eyes, but he didn't relinquish his hold on Arthur. The magic around them throbbed for a few moments, before finally fading. Merlin put his ear to Arthur's chest, listening frantically for a heartbeat, a sign, anything. But Arthur lay still. Merlin sobbed, leaning his forehead against Arthur's. He had failed his destiny. But worst of all, he had failed Arthur, as he vowed he would never do. And suddenly, the miracle happened. Merlin's hand that was resting on Arthur's armored chest, suddenly began to rise and fall.

"Are you crying? Will you ever stop being such a girl, Merlin?" Arthur said, smirking. Astonished, Merlin wiped away his tears hastily, laughing with pure relief.

"You're alive!" Merlin grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Arthur smiled.

"Of course. I'm the King, Merlin. I can't go off and die can I? Where would you be – without someone to order you around? Why, you'd be a shell of your former self, Merlin. Couldn't let that happen" Arthur said, quirking an eyebrow at him before hugging him back. When they pulled away, they grasped forearms traditionally, all the while staring at each other, their gazes full of compassion and gratitude.

The ride back to Camelot was silent, the type of silence between friends who were content in each other's company, so content as to be beyond words. They were more than friends, more than brothers. Though Merlin dreaded to bring up what had almost happened on the banks of the Lake of Avalon, he knew that he would never rest until he asked.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Merlin?" Arthur turned around in his saddle slightly to look at him.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Merlin asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes. Without me, you would undoubtly become a husk of your former self" Arthur joked, smiling and looking toward Camelot.

"No…when you thanked me" Merlin said quietly. Arthur sighed and pulled his horse beside Merlin's. Gently, he put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Yes. I did mean it. And I'll say it one more time, since you've just saved my life yet again. Thank you, Merlin." Those three words were the words Merlin had been waiting so long to hear. And hearing them now, with Arthur knowing he had magic, gave him a joy that was greater than any he had ever known. There were so many things he wanted to say, but all he said was:

"You're welcome, Arthur." The young King and the young Warlock smiled at each other, and for the first time in Camelot's history, a great king and a great sorcerer rode into the citadel together, as friends.

And there to greet them, stood Gwaine and Percival, weary from their struggle with Morgana, but not too much so to start the whooping and cheering that resounded through the great city.

As soon as Arthur returned, his first decree was to make magic a legal practice, and to free all those who followed the Old Religion from persecution. Soon all of Camelot knew of the great Emerys, and how he has been Arthur's most loyal and trusted servant, and a sorcerer in secret. Camelot once again became a peaceful place, under the rule of the Once and Future King, and his trusted servant, the great sorcerer, Merlin. And they would be remain, watching over the world, protecting and serving the people who continue to believe in them, and embrace the values of Camelot, and all that the Knights of the Round Table fought for, all that is just and good. They will always be there for those who believe with all of their hearts.

"The story that we have been a part of, will live long in the minds of men" – Kilgarrah.


End file.
